Oakville Fire Department
'Department Profile' The Oakville Fire Department serves the Town of Oakville, a municipality of 193,832 people over an area of 138.88 square kilometres (2016 Census). Oakville is located west of Mississauga in the Greater Toronto Area and serves as the administrative centre for Halton Region. Oakville has several manufacturing plants (including the headquarters for the Ford Motor Company of Canada and large vehicle assembly plant), head offices (including Canadian icon Tim Horton's and Siemens Canada) and a large community college campus. 'History' European settlement in Oakville dates back to the early 1800s, and in 1827, land for a shipyard was purchased at the mouth of Sixteen Mile Creek. Organized firefighting started in 1854 with the purchase of a hand-powered fire apparatus and the establishment of the Cataract Fire Engine Company No. 1 in 1858. A second company, the Phoenix Fire Company No. 2, was formed in 1871. In 1909, the Oakville Fire Department was formed with four companies - No. 1, No. 2 and No. 3 Hose Companies, along with a Hook and Ladder Company. Oakville had a population of 2100 at this time. A fourth hose company was in place by 1913. Motorization started in 1919 with the purchase of a war surplus 1918 Ford Model T. Call boxes were added in 1924 and the town's first pumper, a Bickle, was purchased in 1928. The hose companies were divided into four separate sections afterward. The companies were reinstated in 1948, this time five in number - two pumper companies (No. 2 and No. 5) and ladder truck on Church Street, a hose truck on Chisholm Street and second hose truck on Inglehart Street. In 1929, Oakville set up a fee system for fire calls in adjoining Trafalgar Township. This remained until 1939, when the Township set up its own fire department. Oakville and Trafalgar amalgamated in 1962, creating a newly expanded Town of Oakville with a population of 30,000. The department expanded over the years as Oakville grew, and gradually became a fully full-time department. The last volunteers were deactivated in 1986. The Burlington Fire Department took over dispatch in 2003, and all apparatus were assigned new numbers in the 200 range. 'Fire Stations' 'Apparatus Roster' *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop numbers in brackets. 'Fire Station 1' - 2535 Rebecca Street (@ Bronte Road) Built 1988 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/15259646897/ Pumper 211] (831) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30F) (SN#700270) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/15259506480/ Haz-Mat 213] (844) - 2004 HME 1871P2 / 2009 Hackney / Carl Thibault re-mount (ex-P231 chassis) 'Fire Station 2' - 2264 Cornwall Road (@ Ford Drive) Built 1988 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/15257003219/ Pumper 201] (Spare) (843) - 2004 HME 1871P2 / Seagrave (1050/500/20F) (SN#1789) (ex-P221) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/15271152107/ Pumper 221] (82711) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/750/20F) (Chassis SO#74559, body SN#2589) (OLP#AB 15240) 'Fire Station 3' (Headquarters) - 168 Kerr Street (@ Rebecca Street) Built 2018 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/carshowbuff1/15611264400/ Pumper 231] (819) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/750/40F) (SN#2488) (OLP#625 8ZE) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/15257067040/ Ladder 232] (84714) - 2014 Rosenbauer Commander 4000-R7008 (1750/420/15F/101' Cobra rear-mount platform) (SN#WM10542) (OLP#AH 33940) (ex-stock unit) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/15440590231/ Command 233] (841) - 2003 HME 1871P2 / 2012 Hackney (SN#11F09390) (Chassis from Almonte pumper) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/15257064010/ Platoon Chief 5] (Incident Commander) (80512) - 2012 Ford Expedition (OLP#AB 83659) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/20159761526 Platoon Chief 6] (Incident Commander) (801) - 2009 Ford Expedition Max (OLP#636 IVV) :Pumper 8 (Parade) - 1948 LaFrance 700 series (625/?) (SN#L-3003) This truck is kept in a museum located at the station. 'Fire Station 4' - 2024 Sixth Line (@ Upper Middle Road) Built 1975 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/25696909853/ Ladder 242] (82415) - 2015 Pierce Enforcer 7000 (1250/400/15F/107' Ascendant rear-mount) (SN#28108) (OLP#AM 54683) (ex-stock unit) 'Fire Station 5' - 1144 South Service Road West Built 1990 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/15446211225/ Pumper 251] (832) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/500/50F) (SN#805140) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/carshowbuff1/8013109724/ Support 253] (828) - 2006 Chevrolet / Unicell :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/15431551396/ Rescue 254] (82612) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Hackney walk-around 'Oakville Training Campus for Emergency Excellence' :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/carshowbuff1/15185619558/ Support 203] (823) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / 2009 Hackney command (ex-R254 cab) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/carshowbuff1/15185619808/ Rescue 204] (Spare) (839) - 2002 HME 1871P / 2007 SVI walk-around (SN#595) (ex-R254 body) 'Fire Station 6' - 1510 Postmaster Drive (@ Upper Middle Road) Built 1993 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/48860114323/ Pumper 261] (82018) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Carl Thibault (500/1500) (SN#2736) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/carshowbuff1/21724670042 Ladder 262] (Spare) (847) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/250/30F/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#404011) (OLP#118 3RA) (Ex-L232) 'Fire Station 7' - 2010 Joshua Creek Drive (@ Upper Middle Road) Built 1998 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/15270957989/ Pumper 271] (821) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/750/40F) (OLP#127 6YJ) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/23077924925/ Rescue 274] (822) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Hackney walk-around (SN#09F09314) (OLP#AL 48038) (Ex-R244) 'Fire Station 9' - 3250 Neyagawa Boulevard Opened 2014 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/15460212051/ Pumper 291] (84014) - 2014 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/1500) (Chassis SO#78330 / body SN#2661) :Rescue 293 (85417) - 2017 International DuraStar urban wildland interface vehicle transporter :2009 Argo Centaur 8x8 Tracked Urban Wildland interface vehicle (PP/150) 'Assignment Unknown' :(820) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/750/40F) (SN#2488) (OLP#625 4ZE) (Ex-P261) :Rescue 293 (854) - 2002 GMC C5500 urban wildland interface vehicle transporter 'On Order' :2019 ? / Carl Thibault pumper 'Retired Apparatus' *2004 HME 1871P2 / Seagrave pumper (1050/500/20F) (SN#1788) (ex-P231) (Chassis re-purposed as Haz-Mat unit) *(842) - 2003 HME 1871P2 / Almonte pumper (1050/500/20F) (SN#17136) (Ex-P200, ex-P261) (Chassis used for 2012 Hackney command) *2002 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal quint (1250/500/500AFFF/75' rear-mount) (SN#202250) (ex-L242, ex-Oakville Refinery Fire Department) *2002 HME 1871P / Almonte pumper (1050/500/20F) (SN#17013) (For sale on Govdeals.ca February 10, 2020.) *2002 HME 1871P2 / Almonte pumper/tanker (1050/2375) (SN#17012) (Sold to Otonabee-South Monaghan Fire and Emergency Services) *2002 HME 1871P / Almonte pumper (1050/500/20F) (SN#17137) *1999 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior pumper (1250/750/40A/40B) (Ex-P6) (SN#SE 1996) (Sold to Académie des pompiers) *1999 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior pumper (1250/750/40A/40B) (Ex-P7) (SN#SE 1997) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Courcelles) *(825) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal quint (1750/420/25F/105' rear-mount) (SN#992080) (ex-L262, ex-L242, ex-L232) (Sold to L'Arsenal) *1997 Freightliner FL 80 / Almonte heavy rescue *1997 Ford F-250 4x4 pickup *1996 Chevrolet / Rexhall Industries command *(835) - 1995 Freightliner FL 80 / NOVAQuintech pumper (1250/?/75'boom) (SN#NQT59C33C09S0627) (Ex-L207) (Sold to Kenora Fire and Emergency Services) *1993 Volvo FE42 / Superior pumper (1050/500/20F) (SN#SE 1306) (Sold to Buckland Fire Department (Saskatchewan)) *1991 Volvo FE42 / Superior pumper (1050/700) (SN#SE 1223) (Sold to Asquith Fire Department) *1989 White Xpeditor / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#MS-1250-149) (sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de L'Épiphanie, Service de lutte et prévention contre les incendies de Repentigny, Service de Sécurité Incendie de Sainte-Angèle-de-Prémont) *1989 International S1954 / Anderson heavy rescue (SN#EV-159A) *1988 Mack MR686S / Thibault pumper (1050/500/25F/55' boom) (SN#T88-126) *1987 Mack MR686P / Superior / Dependable refurb pumper (1050/500/20F/55' Thibault boom) (SN#SE 813) (boom removed, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Elzéar (Bonaventure)) *1984 Ford F-350 / Wilcox light rescue *1983 Mack MR686S / Pierreville quint (1050/400/100' mid-mount) (SN#PFT-1262) *1980 International CO1950 / Pierreville quint (840/400/75' boom) (SN#PFT-1041) (Sold to North Kawartha Fire and Rescue Services) *1980 Mack MC611P / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T80-146) (Sold) *1979 Ford C-8000 / King pumper (840/500) (SN#78024) *1976 Ford C-8000 / Pierreville pumper (625/1000) (SN#PFT-529) (Sold to Plympton and Gilbert's Cove Volunteer Fire Department.) *1970 Ford C / King pumper (840/500) (SN#69031) (Sold to Chandos Township Fire Department.) *1964 Mercury / Marsh pumper (840/500) *1964 Mercury / Marsh pumper (840/500) *1962 Ford C-950 / LaFrance quint (840/150/100' mid-mount) (SN#F-62-7400) *1959 Mercury / Marsh pumper (625/600) *1956 Ford / Marsh pumper (625/600) *1951 Ford / LaFrance pumper (625/?) 'Future Plans' *A new Fire Station 8 is planned for 2020 near Bronte Road and Pine Glen Road. *Relocation of Fire Station 9 from its current location to the Burnhamthorpe Road and Sixth Line area. Notes 'External Links' Oakville Fire Department 'Station Map' Category:Halton Region Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of Anderson apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of NOVAQuintech apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Almonte apparatus